


Green’s Damn Fault

by ragdxll



Category: Escape the Fate
Genre: Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Hanahaki Disease, Insinuated abuse, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, craig is in love with him, drug mention, innocent craig, it's just a lot of angst, kinda rape parts, max is a dick, max takes advantage, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdxll/pseuds/ragdxll
Summary: Craig's story of waking up with hanahaki disease one day and his progression with having the one sided feelings that cause it with Max.





	Green’s Damn Fault

_Hanahaki disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and or coughs up flower petals when they suffer from this love.  At one point the petals will fill their lungs until the patient dies from the illness._

            Craig’s eyes move over the screen over and over again. He had looked up what the hell had made him feel how he did. He never expected it to be something this serious. Craig knew that Max would never return his feelings so he knew he had no chance of living from the illness. He couldn’t help himself and it made him want to cry. Terror, anger, sadness, and confusion. These emotions filled his whole body as he kept reading it over and over. “Th-this is his entire goddamn fault!” Craig screamed out to no one as a few tears started to fall down his cheeks.

            Max had come into his life and left it all a mess. Craig felt like he was in one of the wrecks he had come across and almost been in himself  that he was the person who got left with broken bones and wrecked life while Max stood off to the side without a scratch.

            He wasn’t the one who found himself waking up at all hours of the night just to have to run off to the closest thing he could find and throw up all the soft petals of his unreturned love.

            He wasn’t the one who had to rush off stage so he could hide in his dressing room coughing up handfuls of the soft, purple petals.

            He wasn’t the one who had to worry about that day being his last because his lungs filled up with the petals.

            Craig was. Craig had to deal with every one of these problems. He had to deal with them every day also. Craig never asked for it. He never asked for Max to come into his life and fuck him over. He never asked to find himself in a one-sided relationship with Max.

            _It was all Max Green’s damn fault._

            This was the only though racing through his head when he found himself choking on the petals or even chocking them back.

            Craig could still remember all the stuff Max had done other than give him these damn petals and a love that he couldn’t get rid of.  The fights, the tears, the scars, the marks, the screams. It was all etched into his mind and would be until those damn petals would fill his lungs and end it all for him.

            Trust him, Craig had tried to end it all but he ended up coughing up all the petals along with the pills he had took. It never worked because when he felt himself slipping out of it all he had to dart off somewhere to throw the petals up along with the pills. He thought about doing what Max did. Get so high on so many things he just dies from it all at once and it be over.  But he never did, especially not after the times that flashed before his eyes. Max forcing him to do the drugs, all Max’s friends fucking with Craig because he cried when Max forced him to do the drugs; that’s all he could think of and remember.

             Craig coughed more; he couldn’t catch the petals before they fell from his mouth. They covered his screen now. He felt more tears stream down his face. He remember telling max about the petals when he first saw them only to have the dark hair male laugh in his face and tell him to fuck off because he was “busy”.  His “busy” was getting high again.

            It was always his “busy”. Craig couldn’t remember once when he wasn’t busy getting some high that wouldn’t mean a thing when he came off it.

            But one was different.

            The one that was forever burned into Craig’s mind and would haunt his nightmares for a long time.  Max had taken advantage of him. He had took the male and forced him into the back with the bunks tugging both of their jeans down as Craig cried out for him to stop, to come to his senses that he was high and that it was wrong. But his screams and tears only egged the high male on with his actions.

            Craig shuttered as he remembered it, he sobbed out to nothing when he woke up from a nightmare with that night over again.

            But that is all in the past now. Craig will no longer have the nightmares that he did once before, he won’t have to fight with his feeling about Max anymore.  This is because he finally got what he wanted. The beautiful, soft, purple petals filled his lungs and fell out of his mouth as he collapsed into Max’s arms one last time. Max only laughed and dropped the young boy leaving him for someone else to find when they stumbled across it. it was all Green’s fault that he was dead, that he had fallen in love and that he now was left for someone else to find his abused body.


End file.
